Camp Sunshine
by TheSexiestVampire
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Zuko were bunkmates at camp.


When I was in sixth grade, my friend asked me to write a sexual fanfiction for a friend of hers for her birthday- a crossover between Harry Potter and Avater, with Draco and Zuko.  
This is that fanfic. Unedited, original disclaimer, authors notes, etc. intact. I didn't read it over before posting, it was too painful, so apologies for any errors in grammar or formatting.

...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and blah blah blah, you know the drill. Originally, my inspiration was the classic fic My Immortal, except, you know, preppier. ;) but I ended up writing something completely different than what I originally meant to. and I obviously don't own the song lyrics I used at the beginning.

A/N: this fic is evil. i can't believe i'm being forced to write this. hope ya enjoy it.

Another A/N (this is the last one, I promise ^^;), this is written a year after Malfoy would graduate from Hogwarts.

**Camp Sunshine**

It was a dark and stormy night. I know that sounds cliché, but it was. Draco Malfoy was all alone in his house- his parents were away on business. Draco lay in bed, jacking off to a song that was playing on the radio. He especially liked this part of the song... (A/N: Why do I start all my lemon fics with people jerking off...?)  
_Push it baby push it baby out of control I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow...push it baby push it baby out of control this is the same old dance that you already know!_  
Just as that part ended and it went back to the rest of the song, he came. All over the walls. White sticky fluid extended from the end of his rock-hard cock, coating his room. He groaned- it'd take forever to clean up!- but then he remembered that he had graduated from Hogwarts last year and could use magic now. His room was back to normal in a flash. Then he decided to use his magic for something more...interesting.

Zuko was also all alone. However, **he **was **not** jacking off- he was thinking. About life. It was a very deep conversation with himself, when suddenly he found himself flying through the air. "This is odd", he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he had landed in somebody's bedroom. It looked as if it had been cleaned very recently. He didn't recognize the room, but he did vaguely recognize the boy sitting on the bed. He had a pale, rat-like face with even paler greasy blonde hair. He smiled wickedly. "Hello, Zuko."  
Zuko cocked his head to the side. "Where have I met you before? You look so familiar!"  
"Don't you remember me?"  
"..not really?"  
"I was your bunkmate at Camp Sunshine! And your lover. Until you left me for that bastard Sokka."  
Zuko blanched. "...Draco? Is that really you? You...you cut your hair! It was down to your waist! You looked cute that way, almost like a girl..."  
Draco slapped him. "I cut it BECAUSE you said you liked it. When you left me for Sokka, you broke my heart, Zuko."  
Zuko began to cry. "I know. I'm so, so sorry. Draco, I... I dumped Sokka three days after Camp Sunshine ended. I realized that you're the only one that I want."  
The blonde wizard's face softened a little. He looked like he was about to cry as well, but then his face hardened again. "I won't forgive you so easily. I was forced to watch you and Sokka together for the duration of those weeks at camp, now I'll force you to do the same."  
"What...what do you mean...?"  
Malfoy grinned, an evil, evil grin. He pulled a wriggling form out from underneath his bed, bound completely with chains and handcuffs. Zuko leaned closer, trying to figure out who it was. "Wh-wha-whaat?! Is...is that... SOKKA?!" Draco tied Zuko to the wall so he couldn't move but could watch. He then proceeded to tear off all of Sokka's clothes using only his teeth, then pulled off his own. Sighing with pleasure, he pressed his long, thick, already hard cock against Sokka's, which was small and limp, almost prepubescent-looking. Zuko bit his lip. Draco moved himself on top of Sokka, rubbing his huge dick against the much smaller one beneath it. After a few minutes of watching this, Zuko couldn't stand it. He ripped his arms out of the ropes that were holding him to the wall and leaped across the room, pushing Sokka out the open window. He fell three stories and hit the ground hard. Closing the window gently, Zuko fell on top of Draco, embracing him tightly.  
"Draco...sweetie, honey, Draco, I couldn't stand watching that. I couldn't bear it. Watching...watching you screw anyone but me is unbearable." That was all it took, Draco wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air, Zuko leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you."  
"I love you too." They began to kiss again. Draco was still naked, and Zuko began to rub and squeeze his exposed cock. Draco moaned with pleasure.  
"Zuko, Zuko...I want you...I want you now..." That was all the prompting Zuko needed to pull his own clothes off and toss them in a corner. Within moments, Draco was on top of Zuko, pressing their erections together. Zuko poked his shoulder.  
"Wait a minute! **I'm** supposed to be the seme here." Draco rolled his eyes, but rolled over, putting Zuko on top. He began to suck on Draco's neck, biting and sucking and biting and sucking until there was a nice mark. He then moved down, lightly tracing a trail with his tongue until he got to Draco's chest. He licked a little circle around each of his nipples and continued moving down. He wrapped his mouth around the small blonde's large cock, sucking as hard as he could. Without warning, Draco came all over the inside of Zuko's mouth. He swallowed happily, and just that was enough to make him cum as well..all over Draco's chest and the rest of the room. The wizard licked it all up. The two of them then wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. They lay that way for the rest of the night, never even bothering to move up onto the bed. (A/N: yes, they were on the floor this whole time.)  
-end-


End file.
